


Permeation

by coreopsis



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-21
Updated: 2004-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during The Dark Tournament after Hiei unleashed the Dragon of Darkness Flame and during the team's break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permeation

Seeing the small figure--_Hiei_\-- in the distance fall to his knees and lower his face to the boulder on which he was perched, Kurama picked up his pace until he was nearly flying over the rough path through the forest. As he drew closer to the sea shore, he could see the agonized lines of Hiei's body and had to suppress a cry of sympathy. Hiei wouldn't appreciate any excessive displays of emotion on Kurama's part. Their friendship had grown comfortable, but Hiei could still be quite prickly about it in ways that Kurama could not always predict.

Kurama stopped his furious run at the base of the boulder, shaking back his hair as the salty air blew around him. Drops of water from the pounding surf sprinkled his clothes and he knew that Hiei's trousers must be soaked through but he was likely ignoring it. He would be aware of Kurama's arrival, though, because that was a matter of survival whereas wet clothing was only a minor irritant.

Hiei turned his head to one side and glared at Kurama, his mouth drawn tight. He rose up slowly, silently defying Kurama to comment as he gripped the arm he'd injured while using his Dragon of Darkness Flame attack in his fight with Zeru.

Kurama's mouth twitched, but he didn't smile. He merely said, "I had hoped it was better by now."

Hiei grunted and pushed himself to his feet. In a flash, he was standing next to Kurama, his right arm dangling at his side. "So had I."

Kurama did smile at the sardonic tone in Hiei's reply, but his expression quickly softened to concern when he saw the traces of pain in his friend's eyes. Reaching out slowly, giving Hiei plenty of time to step back, Kurama placed one hand on Hiei's shoulder. When Hiei didn't move away, Kurama stepped closer and pulled Hiei into a loose embrace, being careful not to jar his right arm.

After a tense moment, Hiei turned his head to the side and rested it on Kurama's shoulder, his left hand snaking around Kurama's back. Kurama smiled against Hiei's spiky hair when he felt those small fingers gripping the back of his tunic. Hiei moved closer, and Kurama had to bite back a gasp as he discovered that Hiei's trousers were indeed very wet and were now soaking his own pants with cold seawater. Hiei's bare chest, on the other hand, almost burned through Kurama's tunic, and the combination was oddly arousing. Kurama's arms tightened around Hiei's body, drawing only a quiet huff of air from Hiei.

"I wish I could make it better." Kurama didn't whisper, but spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "You may have some of my energy if you think it will help."

"I don't think it will, but your offer is not unappreciated," Hiei said, his voice muffled slightly by the fact that his cheek remained pressed against Kurama's shoulder.

"Perhaps I can provide a distraction?" Kurama spread his hands wide across Hiei's back and swept them up and down in a soothing motion. "We could go back into the forest and find a more comfortable place."

"More comfortable for what?" Hiei's smile was evident in his voice and Kurama pulled back so that they could look at each other once more. The mischievous twinkle in Hiei's crimson eyes almost drowned out the pain. "Just how comfortable do you need to be, fox-boy?"

Kurama cleared his throat to cover his laugh and said seriously, "I was only looking out for your well-being. We can tumble right here at the water's edge if you'd rather."

Hiei glanced at the sea-battered rocks on which they stood and shook his head. "I think not." After a very long pause, he admitted in a grudging voice, "I am not up to it."

"I know how you feel--"

With a snort, Hiei cut Kurama off with a sharp, "Oh really? Is a part of your body both burning and dead at the same time?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew Hiei needed to get his anger and hurt out somehow, and if he could help just by being here and taking it, he would.

"No? Then you do _not_ know how I feel, so don't presume to say that you do," Hiei said, never raising his voice but conveying a wealth of frustration in every word just the same.

"Feel better yet?" Kurama asked.

"No. Are we going somewhere more comfortable or not?"

Kurama smiled, taking Hiei's good hand and leading him into the forest to a mossy patch of ground beneath a large tree with cascading branches of feathery leaves and tiny purple flowers. Kurama breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers as he gently urged Hiei down on to the springy moss. Kneeling between Hiei's widespread legs, Kurama leaned forward and touched his lips to Hiei's, settling into the kiss as naturally as if they'd done it a million times. Yet this was the first time he'd felt Hiei's burning mouth against his, first time he'd ever tasted Hiei's tongue and breathed his breath, the first time he'd ever given in to the urges that had plagued him since not too long after he'd laid eyes on Hiei.

Hiei's fingers twisted in Kurama's long hair and tugged lightly, so Kurama nipped his bottom lip and broke the kiss. "Are you okay? Have I hurt you?"

"Hn." Having apparently given up on talking, Hiei arched his hips and tugged on Kurama's hair again.

Kurama smiled and darted in to bite at Hiei's throat before going to work opening Hiei's pants. His fingers tangled in the wet fabric and he pressed his open mouth to Hiei's chest, lapping at the small point of a nipple. He scraped his teeth over a curve of hard muscle and smiled against Hiei's abnormally hot skin at the growly impatient sounds he was making as he tugged harder at Kurama's hair.

Then fabric fell away and Kurama's fingers wrapped around a hard cock that wasn't his own for a change. Hiei sighed and arched and, when Kurama lowered his head to take his erection into his mouth, whispered, "Ah. Kurama. What took you so long?"

Any amusement Kurama felt was immediately subsumed by the joy of long denied desires finally being satisfied. Hiei's hot cock sliding over his tongue and filling his mouth, Hiei's voice and warmth surrounding him, the very idea that Hiei would give him this, let him have this moment of vulnerability...it all soothed some empty place inside him that had been aching for so long he'd almost forgotten it was there.

With returning amusement, Kurama actually listened to what Hiei was saying and discovered he was muttering an unending string of obscenities. He patted Hiei's stomach and smoothed his fingertips over Hiei's hips and reached up to untangle Hiei's fingers from his hair before it started coming out in clumps, all without removing his mouth from Hiei's cock.

Hiei dug his fingers into Kurama's shoulder and lifted his hips, pushing deeper into Kurama's mouth, and Kurama let him. Taking it, taking him, taking...and giving everything he could, every feeling and thought he'd ever entertained was now communicating through his tongue and into Hiei's restless body. With a strong force of will, Kurama pushed some of his spirit energy into Hiei, just a little, trying to be subtle. His mouth began to tingle and a moment later Hiei came with a rough gasp and a tight clutch of his fingers.

Kurama swallowed and licked Hiei clean before leaning back and looking up at Hiei's face. He felt a moment of nameless trepidation, but then Hiei opened his eyes and the corner of his mouth kicked up into a smile. "Right. Now I feel better."

"I am pleased to hear it." Fixing Hiei's clothes with careless efficiency, Kurama looked down at the outline of his own erection pressing into the front of his trousers and sighed.

"I still have one good arm, you know." Hiei wrapped his hand around the back of Kurama's neck and pulled him forward for a kiss so forcefully that Kurama sprawled over Hiei's supine body.

Kurama gasped and jerked his head up. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Hiei flipped Kurama onto his back, ripped open his tunic, and worked his trousers down to his knees--all using only one hand and his teeth. Kurama started to speak again but his voice broke when Hiei's fingers curled around his cock and started pumping a fast, perfect rhythm. Hiei nibbled at Kurama's collar bone and licked at the hollow of his throat, murmuring something unintelligible against Kurama's damp skin. Kurama didn't try to figure out what Hiei might be saying. He just wrapped his arms around Hiei's back and held on while pleasure rolled over him.

In the afterglow, Kurama continued to hold onto Hiei tightly while his heart settled back into its natural rhythm.

"Karasu wanted you." Hiei spoke matter-of-factly, not a hint of jealousy evident in his voice.

Karasu had been so obvious and vocal about it that Kurama saw no reason to deny it. "Yes."

"I'm glad you killed him." Still matter-of-fact, no obvious joy or gladness in the voice almost muffled by the proximity of Hiei's mouth to Kurama's bare chest.

"Yes." Kurama smiled against Hiei's scratchy, spiky hair.

"Otherwise, I'd have had to do it."

"Yes. Thank you, Hiei," said Kurama, not bothering to suppress his laughter.

Hiei raised his head and looked at Kurama with deadly seriousness in his pain-and-pleasure darkened eyes. "No. I should thank you. I know what you did."

Kurama shook his head. "You'd have done the same for me."

"Give up some of my spirit energy? No, I wouldn't." Kurama just stared at Hiei until he looked away and huffed out a puff of air, which clearly meant--to anyone who could read him like Kurama could--that he conceded the point and would do anything for Kurama, even if he did complain about it the entire time he did it. Hiei could pack a lot of meaning into a snort or an eye roll.

Kurama wouldn't have had it any other way.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mer for reading this over.


End file.
